Bloody Love
by babywerte123
Summary: Who wanted more Klaroline action in the last episode? What would've happened to Klaus and Caroline had the episode continued on? Well, here it is for you! A little Klaroline action for all of you shippers! Criticism is welcome! Merry Christmas! P.S. This takes place after Season 4 Episode 9 after Klaus kills Carol and the hybrids
1. Chapter 1

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried and threw her arms up to her face, protectively.

"Now,love," he purred out soothingly. "Why on Earth would I hurt you of all things?" he questioned with a grin. She let out a choked sob and Klaus gave one of his signature smirks to her. She then started to crawl away from him, letting her bloody palms drag across the concrete floor. Dragging herself across the floor military style, she gasped for breath every time her hands collided with the sidewalk. In a second, Klaus was crouched down on his knees in front of her, and let out a light snarl.

"And just what do you think you're doing sweetheart?" he growled out. The woman's face contorted in fear and before she could react, she found Klaus' hand wrapped around her wrist tightly. She whimpered.

"Stand up," Klaus ordered harshly and his lips pressed together in a grim line. The woman stood up on wobbling legs and started to cry out hysterically. "We can't have that, love," Klaus whispered and with careful fingers, he wiped away her tears that flooded her face.

"Are you going to kill me?" she questioned, wailing.

"And ruin your Christmas spirit?" he asked with an innocent face and the flashed her a sympathetic smile. Her breaths slowed down and grew shallow, after hearing those words and Klaus began to pull hair away from her face. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "This won't hurt at all." In an instant, he had his fangs deeply buried in her neck and was taking deep, greedy gulps of her fresh blood. She started screaming and thrashing in his arms. The lights above them shined brightly and the mistletoe above her stared at her mockingly. She began to feel weak and her the last of her energy was used to keep thrashing. She let out a blood curdling scream and Klaus drew back, showing his red eyes and dark, black veins. He pushed her up against the near by wall and leaned in to bite her once more, while she continued to wail. Just as he was about to claim the final portion of his meal, he heard a new voice cry out, "Klaus, stop!" He knew that voice. It was the voice of an angel. No. _His_ angel. He turned around slowly and looked with prowling eyes at the figure before him.

There stood Caroline in all of her glory, clad in her beautiful white dress. She looked at Klaus in all of his glory. He was dressed in a white shirt that was covered in ruby red blood and his hair was drenched in it as well. Caroline could only guess that it was the hybrid's blood. She only hoped that it wasn't Tyler's.

"Now, Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked with a hint of malice in his voice. He slowly approached her and allowed the other woman to scurry away, afraid.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered looking down at the concrete. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean-" In a second, he flashed before and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You didn't mean for what to happen, Caroline?" he prodded, gently. His hands were entwined behind his back and it was as if he was looking into her very soul.

"I didn't mean..." she started and then sighed. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Tyler wasn't supposed to take you out. It didn't work the way we wanted it to."

"And how did you want it to work, hmm?" he asked, gently. Caroline didn't respond and instead looked at the ground. Klaus, frustrated and tired, cupped her chin in his hands and snarled,"Tell me, Caroline."

"We were going to put you into Rebekah's body!" she blurted out and continued, "Tyler wasn't going to let us go, unless we were on his side or came up with a better plan. We _had _to do it. We didn't have a choice."

"So, you didn't think for one second that I was going to die either way?" Klaus said, pushing and testing Caroline to her limits.

"Look," Caroline huffed and Klaus began to see the light and anger that he was always intrigued by. "We didn't want you to get killed. Stefan and I-"

"Stefan and you allowed Tyler to free my hybrids though. Now, what makes you think that that was okay, love? Playing me for a fool, while I gave you everything that you ever wanted?"

"It's not like that and you know it!" Caroline snarled out, aggravated.

"Oh, no," Klaus snickered. "It wasn't like that all. Just had to use my feelings for you to _ruin everything for us."_

"That doesn't give you the right to go around killing everyone," Caroline snapped. "Especially not people that _you_ used as minions and abused!"

"They," he growled out venomously and then continued,"Were going to kill me, so I killed them first, love. And, sweetheart, I suggest you get out of here because you're about to be next."

Caroline glared at him through cold eyes. "You know, Stefan and I were upset about this." She laughed and then continued on,"We _actually _cared for you for a second and thought that we were just as bad as you. We were fools."

Klaus' eyes began to tear up and he glanced at her through his anger. "Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you."

"See, that's the thing," she mustered. "You always say that and yet you don't do anything about it. So, do it, kill me!" she growled out. Klaus stood there and just stared at her seething form.

"DO IT!" she screamed. "UGH! See? You'll never do it! You just play on people's emotions like you always do!" Klaus just remained still and looked at her with eyes like steel.

"Watch yourself, love," he warned her in words laced with anger and pain.

"DO IT!" Caroline repeated in her loud, angry voice. She started waving her hands around wildly and then shouted, "DO IT! I dare you!" In a second Klaus had his hands wrapped around her head in a vice-like grip and tears began to stream down Caroline's face like a steady river. She started sobbing into his hands and looked at the blood that caked his face and torso. She let the tears dribble out.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked with a silent sob.

"Do you really think that low of me, love?" he questioned with sad, soulful eyes. She looked up into his dark eyes and noticed that his elongated fangs were safely hidden in his mouth. Caroline pondered her answer and then she shook her head.

"Yes," she choked out and then a spark in Klaus' eyes ignited and his lips pulled into a thin drawn line. What came next was unexpected. He loosened one of his hands and began to dry some of her tears with his thumb with great care.

"Let me fix that, Caroline," he whispered and he pulled her into him. His lips grazed hers, gently and Caroline could taste the left over blood from the previous happenings. His lips were so warm and tender against hers that she couldn't resist standing on her toes and leaning in to receive more of him. His rough hands cupped her face and Caroline found herself wrapping her soft hands around his head and entwining her fingers in his dirty blonde locks. Tears leaked from her eyes, when she kissed him, but she still felt like it was the best moment of her life. Klaus pulled back to draw in breath and with one last huff, he said in a sultry tone, "Merry Christmas, Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline flashed him a weak smile and leaned her head against his chest. He entangled his fingers in her blonde curls and combed it. Suddenly, he felt a pang in his chest and he felt disgusted. He let out a very dark chuckle. Here he was with the girl of his dreams and hiding the fact that he indeed did kill her boyfriend's mother. Instead of saying anything, he just whispered soothing words into her ears and shushed her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. It was beautiful really. They were both leaning against one another in the cold, falling snow right under the bright green mistletoe. The blood on his face was dry and cracking. It seemed so long ago that he took eleven lives that he valued and treasured. It wasn't as if he had a choice.

"Klaus," Caroline murmured against his chest.

"Yes,love?" he questioned in a soft whisper. He feared what she would ask next, so he held on to her tightly to live the moment to the fullest.

"Who did you kill?" The question left Caroline's lips in a hushed tone and Klaus felt bile rise up in his throat. He planted a sweet kiss on the top of her head and hugged her gently.

"All of them, love. Every single one." At this, Caroline pulled away from Klaus' warmth and worry flashed across her face quickly. A frown appeared and her cheekbones lowered dramatically.

"What about Tyler?" she asked with such a serene voice that Klaus couldn't hold back the answer.

"He's safe, sweetheart. I promise you that no harm came to him." At this, Caroline relaxed and she looked him straight in the eyes. There she found secrets and she knew that Klaus was hiding something from her.

"Who else?" she demanded and shrugged off Klaus' lingering embrace. When Klaus did nothing except stand there silently and look at the ground guilty, Caroline growled out in a worried tone,"Who else, Klaus?"

"I killed Carol Lockwood. The world could use one less one of those. You could think of it as collateral damage," he said bitterly and it was then that he actually noticed his repulsive appearance. The blood on his hands never felt so disgusting and in an instant, he regretted killing Carol. He had to though. He had to make sure that he left Tyler a warning. He wanted Tyler to know that he was the alpha male and that you could never fool him into trickery and plot his death with careful premeditation. Klaus had felt the urge to find the Lockwood boy and rip his heart from his chest himself, but he thought he would drive the point home if he took what little Tyler had left and show him the same pain that he bestowed upon him. Not only did he take his mother, but he stole his woman who now stood before him with a horrified expression upon her face.

"Klaus. You didn't," she whispered and backed away quickly. All traces of their previous activities disappeared and emotions that they shared earlier flew out the window.

"But I did, love. That's just who I am. A monster. Remember, sweetheart?" Klaus said bitterly.

"I hope you're happy, Klaus,"she snarled out and with that, she stalked off in frustration and sadness. However, she turned around and yelled out to him,"Oh, and Klaus? Have a very Merry Christmas." With that, she walked away and left Klaus there, standing in the snow in his blood covered clothes. She left him with the true reminder of what a real monster he was. He has never felt so alone in his life before. A Merry Christmas to him indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline walked across the snow and let her feet create deep imprints in the white fluff that surrounded her. She's never felt so alone before and at lost for words. She's tried calling Tyler at least fifteen times on her way home and when he didn't answer every single time, Caroline felt like her world was crumbling. Nothing was ever good enough anymore. I mean.. look at her... She was completely and utterly alone. Her life was a disaster. Let's recap, shall we? First, Damon abused her and went on to use her for his own devices. She was a sex toy and a blood bag to him. Useless and disposable. Later, Katherine came to murder her to send a message to the Salvatore boys and after she turned, Matt wasn't there for her anymore and he sort of faded away into the background like a wallflower. Damon tried to murder her after that and she was saved by Stefan, who chose Elena over her because it was always going to be Elena. Right when she though her life was slowly coming back together, he father just had to come to town and try to "fix" her because of her humanity. She pretended like it didn't hurt, but oh, did it hurt. She cried herself to sleep after that and just tried to remain strong. Let's not forget about all the moments that she used as bait. She was going to be used as a sacrifice at Klaus' ritual and then Alaric used her to save ELENA. It was always going to Elena, wasn't it? Wrong. It was her, but only when the worst not to mention oldest vampire in the world wanted her. While he was pining for her, her real boyfriend wasn't anywhere in sight. Caroline was just standing there like an abused puppy outside of her house. She knocked on the hard, wooden door three times. When no one opened the door, Caroline grew worried.

"Mom?" she called out afraid. She reached for the doorknob and ripped it off its hinges walking into the house that seemed so deserted. "Mom, I'm home!" she cried to the emptiness of her home. Only then did Caroline realize the body lying at the step of the back door. Caroline took light, careful steps toward the figure and her breaths became more like hiccups. She then rolled the body over carefully and with a shriek, she jumped into the air and cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Mom, no!" Caroline sobbed out loudly. She crouched down next to the immobile figure and out her fingers to its neck. There was a slight pulse and because of it, Caroline's heart sped up ten fold. She shook her mother gently.

"Care?" her mother questioned from her position on the floor. Her eyelids fluttered a bit and she looked at her daughter through glassy eyes. With that, Caroline but into her wrist and held it out to her mother.

"Here," she muttered and then continued,"Drink." Much to Caroline's surprise, her mother shook her head slightly. Caroline lifted her mother's frail figure into her arms and sobbed out,"You have to. Mom, come on." The sheriff remained firm in her refusal and whispered,"I'm not meant to continue living, Care. My life was destined to end one time or another."

"No, Mom. Don't leave me. Please,"Caroline begged through her watering eyes. Her mother was all she had left. There wasn't anyone else in the world she cared more about and this was destroying her piece by piece. Her mother gasped our for air,"Caroline, your the best daughter that anyone could ever have. I wouldn't ask for anymore than you. I love you vampire or not because no mater what specie you are, you're still my baby girl." Caroline's eyes started to water and she choked up.

"My little princess," her mother cooed and with her final last breath, she whispered,"I'm proud of you. I love you." And with that said, the sheriff passed away in Caroline's cold arms.

"Mom!" she screamed out and then began to violently shake. "You can't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Caroline yelled and then began crying her eyes out. "You're all that I have left," she whispered and then grabbed her mother's hand and gave it a squeeze. She noticed that her mother's eyes were still open and with ginger hands, she reached out and closed them. She placed a kiss on her cheek as she did so. Panic began to settle in around Caroline. What was she going to do by herself? She had no family. No one was left to love her and comfort her.

"Who did this to you?" Caroline growled out in a low whisper and stood up on her own unbalanced feet. She didn't need to think twice about who would do such a cruel thing. Such an act could only be committed by the ice king himself. Klaus had to have taken the life of her poor mother. Rage seeped through her heart and all the love that she felt for Klaus disappeared in the snow.

While Caroline was having her crisis, Klaus was in fact having his. After Caroline left him, he trudged back to his own mansion with heavy and depressing thoughts that a white oak stake had never sounded so good to him. However, when he opened the door to his house, a new surprise awaited him. There was Rebekah shining like an angel her white tank and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Hello, Nik," she growled out in a dangerously low tone.

"Bekah," he snarled out. "How did you get out?" Rebekah flashed him a daring smile and smirked.

"Isn't too bad for the girl who loved to easily now, is it?" she questioned with anger. "You know, I thought that it was always I who was the fool. Hm... guess I was wrong there. Right, Nik?" Klaus growled at his sister and threw her a disgusted look.

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you, sister. I'm having a bit of trouble as you can clearly see." Rebekah laughed at that.

"Oh, you're the one who's having trouble?" Bekah asked in a sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes. "You see,Nik, I'm not going to play your game anymore. You mean nothing to me and I am merely here by choice." Klaus' eyes watered and he threw her a murderous stare. Just then, a slight ringing noise threw both the Originals off guard and Rebekah grimaced as she realized that it was coming from within one of her pockets. She pulled out a sleek, black item and waved it teasingly in Nik's face.

"I'm going to have to take this, if you don't mind," she spit in his face and then began to sassily walk away. Her black leather boots hit the wooden floor with loud thumps, as she walked away.

"Hello, Tyler," she purred out into the phone. "What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly. At this, Klaus' ears perked up and he sped over to Rebekah almost knocking her off of her feet. He held his fingers to his lips as a signal for her to remain silent about his presence. He waved his hands for her to continue on and then laced his hands behind his back. Rebekah continued to listen carefully into the phone and then eventually scoffed,"What? No. Nik is as alive as ever. Why?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other end and then Klaus heard Tyler's voice loud and clear through the phone,"You mean to tell me that Klaus isn't dead?"

"Of course he isn't dead, you moron, why wouldn't he be?" she spoke harshly into the phone.

"He should be dead because we planned to witch his body with someone else," Tyler repeated angrily into the phone and then something hit him hard in the gut because suddenly he shouted into the phone,"Oh, no. Caroline!" With that, the phone went dead and Rebekah was left frowning at it angrily. She scoffed and thre it to Klaus who suddenly looked like he had been staked by someone. His eyebrows were pulled tightly together in concern and his lips were pursed in confusion. As if hit by lightning, Klaus flashed out of there as quickly as possible.

Caroline paced around her place angrily and couldn't stand the emotions that were running so high in her. She though about running to the Mikaelson manor and beating Klaus, until he begged for mercy, but instead she focused intently on her mother and let the sadness overwhelm her. Nothing has ever been so wrong before. Caroline looked at her mother's blonde hair sprawled out against the bed that Caroline had placed her in. What was strange was that Caroline hadn't found any wounds on her mother's body which puzzled Caroline to no end. In that moment, it didn't matter though. What mattered was the fact that her mother was dead and Caroline was all alone. The thoughts that ran through her petty head were close to suicidal and all Caroline could do was pace around the room her mother was in with emotions running high and every so often, lay down beside her mother and cry. It wasn't the way she planned her senior year at all. She was supposed to go to school with a smile plastered on her face, waiting for her college applications to be answered with a yes or no. Instead, she spent her moments fighting for her survival and the resurrection of human Elena. And now, she sat sobbing by her mother's side sobbing like a baby. Her eyes burned from crying so much and just when she thought she couldn't handle anymore, there was a rapid knocking sound on the front door. With a sigh and slight sob, Caroline placed a kiss on top of her mother's head and raced to the door. The sight before her shocked her. There on her front porch stood Tyler in his black leather jacket that her wore to the Christmas party not too long ago.

"Tyler?" she questioned with a puzzled face.

"Caroline," he breathed out and then asked her in a dark, husky tone,"Where's your mother?" Caroline's eyes widened in fear and she threw him a frightened look and Tyler must have caught it and noticed the tears that lined her face because he asked in a dangerous tone,"Caroline, what happened?"

"She's dead, okay? She's dead!" Caroline sobbed out and covered her face with her hands to hide the tears.

"What?" Tyler asked dumbfounded and then growled, clenching his fists. "She's what?" His beautiful mocha colored skin wrinkled into a thousand worried lines.

"She's dead,"Caroline repeated and then Tyler took her into his arms and whispered to her soothingly,"Hey, it's okay." She sniffled against him, but then stiffened, when he said,"Bonnie and I can fix this."

"Bonnie?" she asked. "What does she have to do with this?" she questioned. Tyler looked down at the ground guilty. He then looked up at her with his dark, chocolate eyes.

"Elena, Bonnie, and I worked together to send Klaus to another body after he killed the hybrids," he breathed out and Caroline looked up at him with a puzzled face allowing her blue eyes to gaze at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him in a voice as hard as steel.

"We needed a body to put Klaus into, so we could find the sword without any trouble and keep everyone safe," Tyler explained darkly. "Elena called me saying that she would help me destroy Klaus once and for all, so I agreed. We retrieved Bonnie. Bonnie said that we couldn't use a supernatural to complete the body turning spell again," he continued. "In order for the spell to work, you have to take someone else's life in order to complete the curse. Since supernaturals don't stay dead, we had to use a human."

"What are you trying to say, Tyler?" Caroline asked him with fearful eyes. She already knew what he was about to say.

"Since we needed a human body, we needed your mom to complete the ritual." Caroline's eyes grew the size of walnuts, but Tyler continued on,"So, we were going to put him in your mother's body and then bring her back to life, even though it would anger the spirits. Bonnie said she'd be willing to anger them to bring her back for you. When we knew that Elena had been changed back into a human,we would bring her back to life,"Tyler explained still looking at the floor. Caroline started to cry.

"Ty, what does that mean?" she shouted and then began to sob. "God dammit, answer me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"The spell to switch bodies with me and Klaus only worked because I was going to be dead for sure because I already died. However, when she brought me back, the spirits were angry and as a result they took your mother's life, when we performed the spell to switch the bodies." Caroline's grew so wide that she though that they would pop right out of her head.

"How could you?" she snarled. "She was the only thing that I had left!" Caroline sobbed out and Tyler started to argue back.

"We had to, Caroline. We have to get Elena back to normal and he took my pack-"

"To hell with Elena and your stupid pack,Tyler!" Caroline screamed. "What about me?" she questioned. "How come I didn't get a say in any of this?"

"Because you want him dead as much as us!"

"No, don't you dare bring Klaus into this! This isn't his fault! It's yours!" she roared. As if on cue, Klaus showed up in a blur and looked at them both with worry written across his face.

"What seems to be the problem,mates?"

No, the ice king didn't take her mother's life. The ice queen, Elena Gilbert, did.

**WOOH! That was an extremely hard chapter to write! I don't really know if you all would like the big jump that I made here, but I hope that you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the reviews and nice feedback!:) Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline looked up into Klaus' waiting and patient eyes and tore herself out of Tyler's arms. She slapped him hard across the face and hissed,"Get away from me, _mutt._" Tyler hand went automatically to his face and his mouth formed a huge "O".

"Caroline-" he started, but Caroline was already sobbing. She fell to her knees, not caring who in the world saw her as this mess. She put her hand up to her mouth to keep from sobbing and screaming. Her body started to shake and then Tyler crouched down next to her and looked deep into her blue eyes. His leather jacket brushed her face, as he leaned in to dry off her tears. Caroline cupped her hands around her knees and started to yell,"Get away from me!" Tyler didn't do what she asked and instead started to pull blonde strings of hair out of her wet face.

"Get him away from me!" she cried and looked helplessly at Klaus who was standing there in his perfection. His face looked like it could murder anyone who came into his path.

"You heard her, mate. Get out of here before I make you," Klaus said pointedly to Tyler and gave him a look that murder. Tyler looked up at him, while snaking his hand around Caroline's shoulders.

"Now, who gave you the right to tell me what to do?" he replied coldly and then stood up and clenched his fists tightly. "I'm not your little bitch anymore," he snarled.

"Caroline wants you to leave and so you will," Klaus ordered bitterly and took a step towards him. No one knew who made the first blow, but in the end, Klaus had Tyler pinned up against the side of Caroline's house underneath his hands. He was holding him up by the scruff of his jacket and hissing in his year,"Run as far away as you possibly can before I hurt you." Tyler coughed beneath the rough pair of hands that held him against the wall tightly. In an instant, Klaus let go and he shot him a pleading look that was begging him to get away before he took this any further. Tyler started gasping quickly and then he turned around to face a broken Caroline.

"Remember that you're the one who wants to stay with this creep," Tyler reminded her in a sinister voice. He then blurred out of their view and Caroline began to cry rivers. Klaus took tentative steps towards her and when he was right next to her, he crouched down low just like Tyler had done before him and then carefully scooped up Caroline into his arms. He walked through the hallways of the house and to her dismay, he laid her right next to her mother on the bed. When Klaus started to back away from her, Caroline tugged on his arm and pulled him closer to her. She didn't want to let go of the only thing that was keeping her alive right now and from flipping the switch. If one more thing went wrong, Caroline knew she wouldn't hesitate to turn it off. Klaus reluctantly sat down on the bed beside her.

"Please don't leave," she begged him with her sorrowful eyes.

"I won't sweetheart. I won't,"Klaus promised and then his eyes flickered over to the other figure on the bed. "Love?" he questioned softly. Caroline nodded her head and took one last look at her mother before she was swept up into Klaus's arms and gone with him. Caroline let out the breath that she had been holding and began to cry. Surely, her mother was in a good place though. The witches couldn't have punished someone so innocent as her mother who protected the town with all of heart from the creatures that the witches themselves despised. A piece of Caroline's heart died at that moment. That piece was the last string of loving Elena that she's ever had. She didn't want to let it go, but she had to and she knew it. It was time to put her own life before someone else's. All Caroline remembered before dozing off was the satisfaction of letting that piece go. She dreamt of beautiful things. She dreamed about her mother.

_The pale green grass lighted up brightly in the sun and there were wild flowers swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the wind. Her hair was flowing behind her like a light veil at a wedding and she was dressed in the dress that she was planning to wear to her graduation. It danced around her legs as the wind blew by gently and Caroline around for any sign of life. Sure enough, there her mother was wearing her sheriff uniform with her short blonde hair combed neatly backwards. Caroline could smell the vanilla that was radiating off of her and it reminded her so much of home. The way her heart jumped, when she saw her mother was a reminder of what was now gone. _

_"Caroline," her mother said sweetly, breaking Caroline's train of thought. _

_"Mom?"Caroline asked confused. "Aren't you-" _

_"Yes, I'm dead, sweetheart, but the witches are allowing me to contact you before I go," she explained and looked her daughter up and down. "They say that I deserve one last moment of true happiness before I cross the bridge to the other side." _

_"What will it be like over there?" Caroline demanded wanting know the fate that awaited her mother._

_"Oh, I don't know, sweetie, but I guarantee you that I'll always be watching over you," she said lightly and then held out her arms in a large embrace for Caroline to accept. Caroline ran to her and wrapped her ams tightly around the form that gave her her life and everything that she now had in it. _

_"Who's going to be there for you?" Caroline sobbed out and gave her mother a hard squeeze. _

_"I don't need anyone, but I worry who's going to be there for you, baby," she said and sighed against her daughter._

_"I need you," Caroline whispered, gripping her mother tighter than she's ever held anyone._

_"No," her mother responded kindly. "You're always going to be the strongest person that I know and you're going to be down there knowing every single day that I love you with all of my soul."_

_"But what do I do without you?" Caroline asked, frightened. Her mother pulled away and held her arms._

_"You know what you need to do, honey. You always have and I'll be right here with you every step of the way." Caroline looked at her mother and hugged her one last time._

_"I love you so much," her mother whispered and those were the last words that Caroline would ever hear face to face with her mother._

_"I love you too."_

__Caroline woke up, startled and then remembered the dream that just flashed in her head. She knew what she had to. Caroline had to dispose of Elena Gilbert once and for all. What better day to do it than Christmas itself? Little did she know that that was never what her mother had intended her to do in the first place.


End file.
